Colocations
by Juliette.L
Summary: Des colocations quelque peu bizarre... Refus de couples, enfants, guerres, pleures, rires. Et encore pleins d'autres choses pour une fiction palpitante ! Couple principal Edward/Bella.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Emmett et Isabella sont deux personnes qui ont perdus leurs parents durant un tragique accident de train. Oui, comme vous l'aurez deviné, ils sont frère et sœur. Bella - diminutif de Isabella - a 17 ans, elle est sous la garde de Emmett, 18 ans. Ils décidèrent alors de partir de Forks, leur petite bourgade natale, pour aller habiter à Seattle, petite ville d'à coté dont ils ne connaissent rien, ni personnes. Là-bas, ils vont faire de grandes rencontres avec des sentiments qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus auparavant, amour et amitié.

– **O – O – O – O – O –**

Voilà le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Les chapitres sont êtres postés assez régulièrement normalement... Bon, ce qui me connaisse déjà savent ce que veut dire mon 'régulièrement' mais cette fois, je ferrais pas pareille. Je vous le promets...

Bisous les poulettes (poulets?).


	2. Présentations des personnages

**Présentations des personnages**

Edward Cullen: Il est le frère d'Alice souvent parti traîner avec des "amis" qui ne devrait pas fréquenter. Mais, un jour grâce à une mystérieuse fille et à son frère, Edward va comprendre ce qu'il veut vraiment et ce qui est bien pour lui.

Alice Cullen: Elle est la sœur d'Edward. Elle a une grande amie, Rosalie. Et un beau petit ami - comme elle le dit si bien - Jasper. Son passe-temps favori est le shopping. Elle adorerait être mannequin ou styliste. Elle a toujours la joie de vivre. Mais, si un jour on lui disait que son amour avec Jasper était impossible comment réagirait-elle ?

Bella Swan: Elle est la sœur d'Emmett. Tout les deux déménagent à Seattle, pour faire leurs études. Là-bas, tout va basculer pour elle entre joie, amour, peine et encore plein d'autres sentiments.

Emmett Swan: Il est le frère de Bella. Arrivé à Seattle, il va rencontrer la femme de sa vie mais que pourrait-il se passer si on lui disait qu'il avait interdiction de sortir avec cette jeune femme, mais leur amour sera-t-il toujours aussi fort, cela va-t-il les souder encore plus ? Et si deux petits bouts rentraient dans sa vie, tout cela restera-t-il vraiment comme avant ?

Rosalie Hale: Elle est la sœur de Jasper, elle déteste ses parents depuis toute petite. Derrière cette grande blonde avec ce grand sourire, se cache un petit être tout fragile et triste. Un jour, elle rencontra l'amour. Mais où ? Quand ? Et comment ?

Jasper Hale: Il est le frère - jumeau - de Rosalie. Il a toujours été là pour elle. Pour rien au monde, il voudrait l'échanger. Même sa petite lutine ne peut pas la remplacer et des fois à cause de ça, Alice est très jalouse. Mais un jour, un appel va tout bouleverser... Réussira-t-il à tout remettre en ordre dans sa vie ?

– **O – O – O – O – O –**

Salut les poulettes (poulets?) ! Voilà pour la présentations des personnages, le chapitre I suit toutes suite ça =) J'espère que vous aimez ces personnages. Bisous les choux !


	3. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

Point De Vue De Emmett :

Je m'étais réveillé avant Bella. On était un beau jour de pluie comme d'habitude à Forks. Cette nuit, j'ai encore dormi avec ma sœur. Elle a encore fait un cauchemar de nos parents. Voilà, c'est décidé on part, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Je vais aller chercher le journal pour voir les immeubles pour les jeunes à l'université de Seattle qui est comme même assez loin de Forks. Je pris un post-it et écrivis dessus : 'Bella, Je suis allé acheter le journal et le pain.' et le mis sur le frigo. Puis, je parti chez le boulanger qui est a cinq minutes à pied.

Point De Vue De Bella :

Je me réveillais après, mon frère à ce que je vois car, il n'est pas à coté de moi. Non, je ne suis pas petite c'est juste que je fais un cauchemar de mes parents toutes les nuits - ou presque - et Emmett vient dans ma chambre pour me réconforter. Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois de me laisser et d'aller dormir mais, il ne m'a jamais laissé et me disait toujours : "Non, Bella c'est le rôle d'un grand frère de réconforter sa petite sœur donc je reste !". À la fin j'en ai eu tellement marre de lui dire que je l'ai laissé faire. Je me levais et alla dans le couloir.

- EMMETT ! Criais-je pour savoir si il était là.

Rien pas un bruit. Si juste le frigo qui fait un boucan pas possible. Il doit être parti acheter du pain. Je me dirigeais vers le frigo quand, je vis un post-it sur le frigo bien vert, bien voyant. Rien de tel pour t'éblouir quand tu viens de te réveiller. Je le lis, dessus il y avait marqué : ' Bella, je suis allé acheter le journal et le pain.'.

Le journal ? Il ne prend jamais le journal. Si, il l'a pris une fois pour se faire une nouvelle conquête qui d'ailleurs n'était pas très fraîche. Je mis le post-it directement à la poubelle. J'ouvris le frigo et pris une brique de lait. J'ouvris deux placard en même temps et en sorti un bol et des céréales. Mes céréales préférées les Boulux. _[N/A : Inventer par mes soins avec peu de mal xD]_.

On était en vacances depuis hier. J'adore les vacances, mais moins quand Emmett me traîne dans les magasins pour acheter des vêtement pour la rentrée même si lui aussi, ça l'agace. Je mis le lait dans mon bol puis le mis a chauffer quand j'entendis la porte claquer.

- Emmett ? Demandais-je

- Non, c'est le pape Jean-Paul II et Dieu. Ria-t-il.

- C'est pas marrant !

- Si, c'est marrant.

- Personne ne rit donc, non.

- Si, moi ! Donc, ça fait un contre un. Personne n'a perdu, personne n'a gagné.

Emmett avait toujours le mot pour me faire taire. Il posa le pain sur la table de la cuisine mais, garda le journal.

- Pourquoi, tu as pris le journal ? Questionnais-je

- Car, j'en ai marre d'être ici, en plus on a été tout les deux pris à l'université de Seattle. Dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais, c'est super moi qui attendait avec impatience et toi tu me dis ça comme ça ! Je sautais déjà partout.

- Calme toi, ressort !

- Toi, tu n'es pas excité d'aller là-bas ?

- Si, bien sûre mais pas à ce point là !

- Bon, je te laisse, je vais manger.

Car, tellement je sautais, je m'étais pas aperçue que je m'étais rendue dans le salon. Je retournais dans la cuisine. Je pris mon bol dans le micro-onde qui avait déjà sonné depuis maintenant cinq minutes si ce n'est pas plus. Je mis des céréales puis commençais à manger quand, Emmett commença à crier.

- KAWABOUGGA !

- Tu as trouvé ?

-Oui, deux appartements séparés. Un pour une fille, l'autre pour un gars dans les deux, il y a déjà deux personnes filles et dans l'autre, deux gars ça veut dire qu'il y a trois chambres, les deux appartements sont au même étage, tu as juste a traverser dix mètres. Bon, on va y aller cette après-midi. Mais, d'abord je téléphone. Alors, chut !

Je n'avais - toujours - pas remarqué que je criais ma joie. Je me tue et mis une main sur ma poitrine comme pour dire : « Qui moi, mais j'ai rien fait ». Il prit son téléphone et appela.

Point De Vue De Emmett :

* Dring ! Dring ! *

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, c'est pour l'annonce dans le journal.

- Désolée, mais nous on prend que les filles !

- Je sais c'est pour ma sœur. Alors, elle a 17 ans et elle est en Seconde.

- D'accord, attendez, je demande à ma coloc' ! Rosalie, 17 ans, seconde... C'est bon ? D'accord ! Elle peut venir on vous voit quand pour la visite ?

- Cette après-midi si possible. Et aussi, connaissez-vous les garçons pour leur appartement aussi, j'ai 18 ans et je suis en première.

- Pas de soucis. J'irai leurs dire toute à l'heure. Passez aussi cette après-midi comme ça on pourra tout mettre au point.

- Oui oui, j'y comptais bien.

- D'accord, alors à cette après-midi !

- A c't'aprèm !

Point De Vue De Bella :

Il raccrocha.

- Alors ?

- Bah, on doit passer cette aprèm', pour voir les appartements toi.

- Cool ! Les filles ont l'air sympa ?

- Oui, très surtout celle qui était au téléphone, elle était ... Comment dire... Joyeuse, elle doit être comme toi à sauter partout !

- Bon, tu as rien d'autres à me dire, je peux aller finir mes céréales.

Car, encore une fois cette fois sans sauter mais, pour écouter ce que disait mon frère je m'étais rapprochée.

- Oui, vas-y morfale.

- Merci, gros nounours !

- Eh !

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à m'appeler morfale. Lui rappelais-je.

- Va manger et dépêches-toi car, tu vas pas y aller avec tes pantalons à moitié troué, parce que c'est plus la mode. Tu vas y aller avec une robe ça va te changer. Et promis je te mets pas trop 'provocante' et tu me dis si tu aimes ou pas.

- Chef, oui chef ! Je me dépêche promis !

Je mangeais le reste de mes céréales et mis mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle. J'allais vers la salle de bain et pris une douche puis mis ma seule robe que j'ai pour aller faire le seul magasin pour avoir LA robe que monsieur veut. J'avais fini mais, j'aurais pu rester encore une heure sous la douche parce que j'adore sentir l'eau chaud rouler sur moi mais, mon frère m'a dit de me dépêcher et je lui ai promis. Je sortis de la salle de bain et allais voir mon frère.

- Il faut vraiment que on t'achète LA robe car, même avec celle-là tu es ... Comment dire... Moche, elle ne va pas du tout avec ta peau.

Et oui, mon frère et les vêtements une grande histoire d'amour. Même si il n'aime pas faire les magasins... Bizarre, je sais !

- Bon, on y va ou tu restes cloué là comme ...

- Oh, c'est bon, on y va ! Me coupa-t-il

Nous sortîmes de chez nous. Et allâmes prendre la voiture de mon frère. Nous arrivions enfin à Port Angeles. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous fîmes plusieurs boutiques. Channel, Kiabi, 3suisses, Sudfashion etc... Rien.

Nous décidâmes alors de s'arrêter un peu sur un banc car on en avait marre. Quand, je vis au loin une boutique qui n'était pas de marque avec dans la vitrine une très jolie robe.

- Emmett, elle est assez bien celle-là ?

- Oui, Bell's tu as du goût.

- Merci !

- De rien, viens on rentre, tu l'essayes et si elle te plaît je te l'achète.

- Non, JE l'achète.

- Non, JE !

- Non, c'est MOI qui l'achète.

- Non, pour une fois c'est moi !

- Bon, d'accord. Dis-je vaincue.

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin de vêtements je l'essayais et on alla la payer. Enfin, il alla payer.

- Elle me va comme un gant.

- Non, elle te va comme une robe !

Et on partit dans un fou rire qui a duré au moins dix bonnes minutes.

- Ça te dit un resto sœurette ?

- Moi, ça me dit.

- D'accord, on le fait samedi !

Et on reparti encore une fois dans un fou rire mais cette fois de cinq minutes. Emmett avait vraiment des blagues toute les unes plus nuls que les autres mais bon, quand on peut rigoler, on le fait !

Nous nous calmions et allions dans un restaurant chinois. Nous mangeâmes puis nous rentrâmes chez nous pour nous changer. Il était quatorze heures.

- EMMETT ! Dépêches-toi à la fin.

- Oui, sœurette ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Pffffffff.

Ça faisait déjà cinq minutes que j'attendais et je venais juste de ne plus entendre l'eau, il doit être sorti de la douche maintenant le temps qu'il s'habille, il y en a encore pour dix minutes. Moi, j'avais mis ma robe qu'on avait acheté ce matin, je sens que je vais acheter plusieurs robes maintenant car, je me sens bien dedans.

Ça faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que j'attendais depuis qu'il a fini sa douche. Et il sortait enfin.

- Ça fait vingt minutes que je t'ai dit de te dépêcher. Dis-je

- Oui, oui. C'est bon on peut y aller.

Nous prîmes la voiture qui bien sûre était celle d'Emmett car, moi je n'ai pas encore mon permis malgré que je puisse conduire. Après une heure de route, nous arrivons enfin à Seattle.

On passa devant l'université et on entra dans une petite ruelle très ensoleillée. Nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble à deux étages. Nous sonnâmes à la sonnette de l'appartement B7, il n'y avait que deux appartement B6 ou B7. On entendit une petite voix qui chantait à moitié dire :

- Bonjour, vous êtes qui ?

- Les S ...

- Les Swan pour l'appartement B7 des filles et B6 des gars ! Me coupa Emmett

- D'accord, je vous ouvre la porte entré, je suis devant mon appart' avec ma coloc'.

* Bizzzzzzzzzz ! *

Voilà la porte est ouverte, on entra et on vit deux filles sur le perron.

- Bonjour, les filles ! Dit mon frère je vois bien que il a eu un coups de foudre sur la blonde car, il fait que de la regarder.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice et elle c'est Rosalie. Me dit une fille assez petite vers les 1 mètre 60, les cheveux coupés courts, couleur noir corbeau et les yeux marrons.

Quant avec Alice, on vit la tête de Rosalie et Emmett on a toute suite compris qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Je m'approchais de Alice.

- Moi c'est Isabella mais, appelles-moi Bella et lui c'est mon frère Emmett. Dis-je en montrant de doigt Emmett.

- Tiens, un coup de foudre et ce ne sera pas le seul. Viens, Bella on rentre. Je vais te faire visiter comme ça, ça sera fait.

- D'accord. Mais, que veux-tu dire par « Ça ne seras pas le seul » ?

En même temps, nous entrâmes dans l'appartement et nous commençâmes à visiter. L'entrée, le salon, la cuisine, le balcon, l'escalier, la chambre qui reste avec sa salle de bain, la chambre et la salle de bain d'Alice, la chambre et la salle de bain de Rosalie. Nous nous rendîmes dans le salon quand on vit Emmett et Rosalie en train de rire.

- Bon, on a fini de visiter. Dit Alice.

- Bon, Morfale ça te plaît ?

- Oui, Gros Nounours !

- C'est quoi ses surnoms ? Devança Alice

- C'est ce matin quand Emmett vous a appelé, j'ai été à coté de lui pour écouter et à la fin je lui est demandé si c'était bon et si, je pouvais aller manger ou pas et il m'a répondu « Oui Morfale » et moi je lui ai donné en surnom Gros Nounours !

- Super votre histoire. Dit Rosalie qui pour la première fois parle. Je m'appelle Rosalie et toi, Bella si Emmett m'a bien expliqué.

- C'est ça. Répondis-je à Rosalie. Enchantée de te connaître.

- De même, Bella !

- Bon, on signe les papiers ici, je les emmène à l'agence directement et vous venez habiter ici dans une semaine alors, commencez vos cartons maintenant, enfin tes cartons Bella, Emmett va voir les gars et dis leurs que c'est pour l'appartement et que ta sœur est chez nous tu dis les filles, ils comprendront. Emmett signa les papiers puis partit voir les gars.

- Alors, comme ça tu as eue le coup de foudre pour mon frère Rosalie !

- Euh oui. Répond-t-elle tout bas et en devenant toute rouge.

- Bon les filles, mon frère doit passer pour prendre un carton à lui on discutera avec lui un peu. Dit Alice pour changer de conversation.

* TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! *

- Entre Edward ! Dit Alice.

- Salut ! Dit un homme avec un doux ténor.

- Edward vient dans le salon je vais te présenter notre nouvelle coloc' et toi tu as son frère dans votre appartement !

- Ok, j'arrive. Je mets le coca au frais.

- Tu vas voir, il va te plaire. Il est en Première. Me chuchota Alice.

Il arriva dans le salon dès que je le vis... Wouah, impossible de détacher mon regard de lui. Il est assez musclé, grand, les yeux verts et les cheveux en pagailles couleur bronze.

- Bella, Edward ! Edward, Bella ! Dit Alice en nous pointant de l'index.

Personne ne parlait. Tout deux, on se regardait. Il décida alors, en premier de briser le silence.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour. Répondis-je timidement et en baissant la tête parce que, je commençais à rougir.

- Edward, grande nouvelle Rosalie est amoureuse et c'est réciproque !

-Cool !

* Dring ! Dring ! Dring ! *

- Je vais ouvrir ! Cria Alice.

- Non, c'est moi ! Dit Edward

- Bon, d'accord !

Alice revient s'asseoir sur le canapé et Edward alla ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour ! Dit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est mon frère.

- Entre Emmett ! Crie Alice qui était à coté de nous.

Nous vîmes arriver Emmett, et Rosalie baissa la tête directement.

- Pourquoi elle... Ah d'accord ! Dit Edward avec sa très jolie voix.

- Bon, Bella on va rentrer.

- Bah, attend je fais les présentations. Dit Alice comme si elle était déçue. Edward, Emmett. Emmet, Edward ! Dit-elle en montrant du doigt les garçons.

- Enchanté ! Commença mon frère.

- Enchanté ! Répondit-il. Je suis le frère d'Alice.

- Le frère de Bella ! Hein, Morfale !

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard Edward ! Dit Alice en sentant la question venir.

- Emmett, c'est aussi Edward qui a l'appart d'en face !

- Ah d'accord. Ça veux dire qu'on sera coloc'. Car, j'ai signé les papiers et je viens m'installer en même temps que Bella. Bon, Bella on y va.

- Oui j'arrive.

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde j'ai surtout eu du mal avec Edward. Emmett l'a vu. Dans la voiture, il va me faire une grande fiche de questions. Nous sortîmes de l'appartement des filles et nous entrâmes dans la voiture. Je ne voulais pas ça mais, Emmett va le faire le grand questionnaire. Il brisa le silence.

- …

– **O – O – O – O – O –**

Salut les choux ! Voilà pour le chapitre un. Le chapitre II arrivera... Sincèrement, je ne sais pas du tout. Mais, dans une semaine je pense, il serra là ! Lâchez-vous sur les reviews hein. Plus j'en ai plus ça me donne envie de publier ;-) Bisous à vous toutes (tous?)


	4. Chapitre II

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, allelujah, je suis pas à l'heure xP Bon, ils sont déjà écrits en plus, je n'ai qu'à les poster –' Et les corriger !

Camzoune : Salut ! Merci, je suis heureuse, tu es la première lectrice ici ;-) Bon, en faites pour l'instant, j'ai 11 chapitres d'écrit donc bon, l'écriture faut que je la fasse mais j'ai pas besoin d'écrire les chapitres suivants en tout cas;-)

Nana : Salut chou =) ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma fiction est aimée... Ok, bah j'espère que tu vas pas être déçue au fur et à mesure de l'histoire =D

Chapitre maintenant !

– **O – O – O – O – O –**

**Chapitre II**

Point De Vue De Bella:

- Bella, j'ai vu comment tu as eu du mal a dire au revoir a Edward. Pourquoi ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Euh... Dis-je un peu patraque, je ne savais pas du tout comment allait le prendre mon frère.

- Tu es amoureuse ? Dit-il presque en colère

- Mmmmmmh...

- Mon dieu Bella ! Tu as 17 ans ! 17 ANS Bella ! 17 ANS !

- Et toi tu as 18 alors tu as le droits de tout faire ! 1 ans c'est rien ! Et si tu lui fais quelque chose, tu ne me reverras jamais ! Compris ? JAMAIS !

- Bon, la première fois qu'il te fait souffrir ou te fait du mal tu ne le reverra plus ok ? _[N/A : En relisant, je me dis que ça plus que cul-cul la Praline là -']_

- D'accord. Soufflais-je

- Vous vous êtes parlé ? Me demanda-t-il.

Voilà l'interrogatoire commence.

- Oui.

- Il t'as dit quoi ?

- Bonjour et au revoir ! Dis-je en rigolant

- Bella, je suis sérieux là !

- Désolée ! Je repris mon sérieux.

- Lui as-tu donn ...

* BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! *

Sauvée par le gong ! Je décrochais. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, peu importe !

- Allô ?

- Bella, c'est Alice !

- Ah, salut Alice ! Comment tu as eu mon numéro de portable ?

- Emmett.

Quand, elle m'a dit son nom je me tournais vers lui et lui fit les yeux noirs.

- Sinon, tu voulais quoi ? Demandais-je

- Euh... Ne te fâches pas s'il te plaît. Dit-elle

- Promis.

- J'ai donné ton numéro à Edward. Chuchota-t-elle

- Quoi ? Alice ! Dis-je énervée

- Tu avais promis de ne pas t'énerver.

- ...

Je me calmais petit à petit.

- C'est bon, je ne suis plus énervé ! Bon, je te laisse.

- Ok. A plus !

- Non, je n'ai pas donné mon numéro à Edward mais, Alice l'a fait. Répondis-je a Emmett.

- Ok. Bon, j'arrête avec mes questions. Sinon, je suis content pour toi.

- Merci.

- Bon, on commence dès ce soir les cartons.

- D'accord ! Dis-je en étant très joyeuse.

- Aussi, Alice nous appelle quand elle aura la réponse.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et rentrâmes dans la maison. Je montais dans ma chambre quand Emmett m'appela.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Oui Emmett ?

- Téléphone pour toi.

- J'arrive. J'arrive.

- Allô ? Dis-je à mon interlocuteur.

- Bella ? C'est Rosalie. Ça te dit du shopping demain ?

- Bah, c'est que si j'achète du neuf pour mettre dans mon dressing est que deux jours après j'enlève tout, ça sert a rien.

- J'ai oublié de te dire les habits, on les emmènera directement à la maison car, c'est accepté. Ça veut dire que Alice va te faire après un plaisir à te ranger tout ce que tu as acheté et elle aussi dans ton dressing. Aussi. On passe demain matin pour t'aider à faire du tri dans tes habits. A 9h00 pétante on est là !

- Ok, je serai debout et prêt devant la porte. Bon à demain, je vais me coucher pour ne pas être fatiguée.

- Ouais bonne nuit !

Je raccrochais puis tendis son portable à Emmett.

- C'est bon, on peut aller habiter là-bas, c'est accepté. Je vais me coucher les filles seront là, à 9h00 pile demain matin pour faire un tri dans mes habits et pour aller m'en acheter des nouveaux. Bonne nuit gros nounours.

Je lui fis un gros bisou sonore sur la joue, puis je montais dans ma chambre me coucher.

Ce matin je me levais à 6h30. Je faisais tout mon train-train habituel. Se laver, manger, mettre dans le lave-vaisselle, me brosser les dents, aller réveiller mon frère puis, attendre qu'elles arrivent. Je regardais sur mon portable, il était 8h59. Je décide de voir à quelle heure elles arrivent. Quand j'entendis la sonnette. Je regardai alors mon portable 9h00. Elles sont trop fortes ces filles.

- Alice rentre.

J'avais la flemme de me lever. Je vis Alice et Rosalie qui entraient dans le salon.

- Debout, la feignasse. Montres-nous où est ta chambre. Et commençons directement. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite vous déménagerez.

-D'accord Pile Duracel. _[N/A : Petit clin d'œil à Lily. Je t'aime ma cousine !]_

-Eh !

-Bon go !

Je me levais en vitesse et me dirigeais vers les escaliers.

-Suivez le chef ! Dis-je en rigolant.

Nous montâmes les escalier puis alliâmes dans ma chambre. Je les emmenais jusqu'à mon mini dressing qui faisait que 2 fois ma chambre. Par rapport à celui de l'appartement. Il fait 4 fois cette chambre là. En même temps la chambre fait que 5m². Nous triâmes, jetâmes et rangeâmes dans des cartons, tout ça en 2h non stop ! On était toutes les trois affalées sur mon lit.

- C'est pour ... Maintenant la séance shopping. Dit Pile Duracel

- Alice calme toi un peu !

- Non, car on fait le shopping après tu viens avec nous à l'appartement on met tous dans ton dressing après go louer un camion de déménagement. On ramène la voiture ici et après on revient chez toi pour mettre tout les trucs de ta chambre après on retourne à Seattle et tu dors avec nous dans ta nouvelle chambre !

- Pffffff.

- C'est ça la vie ma vieille ! Bon on en a pour jusqu'à 16h et après c'est bon !

- Bon attend je préviens Emmett.

- On mange en premier dans un restaurant entre deux boutiques et ce soir chez ... NOUS !

- Ok.

Je descendais l'escalier et allais dans le salon car, je savais que Emmett serait comme toujours en train de regarder la télé.

- Emmett, on va faire du shopping enfin elles m'emmènent faire du shopping ou plutôt elles me traînent. Après, on va louer un camion pour déménager ma chambre puis on vient tout mettre dans le camion puis on go Seattle pour tout mettre et je dors là-bas. Le midi, on mange resto. Et le soir à l'appart.

- Ok ! Bon, bonne chance pour le shopping.

Je remontais en haut pour dire aux filles que c'était ok puis nous partîmes. Elles m'emmenèrent dans pleins de magasins : Channel, Kiabi et encore plein d'autres, j'avais l'impression de revivre ce matin. Entre deux comme on avait dit nous nous arrêtâmes dans un restaurant. Cette fois-ci c'était chinois. Nous allâmes chez NOUS pour déposer mes affaires et les ranger. À moi seule, il y avait quinze sacs. On ne demande pas pourquoi, si il n'y avait que moi j'aurais prit que le quart... Et encore !

Nous partîmes louer le camion puis Rosalie nous suivait avec la voiture jusqu'à chez moi. Nous entrâmes dans la maison en furie puis nous montions directement dans ma chambre. Tout était déjà descendu pour les meubles et en cartons pour le reste en une heure, c'était fait. Il est maintenant dix-huit heures. _[N/A : Désolée, je ne sais pas vraiment à combien de temps je suis j'ai oublier de compter en moyenne xD]_

- Bon, les filles, maintenant on repart à Seattle et on y reste pour aujourd'hui.

Nous descendions les escaliers et nous nous retrouvâmes bouche-bée. Trois gars étaient là à mettre dans le camion. Quand, je dis trois gars il y a Emmett, Edward et deux autres hommes, ça fait quatre ça, pas trois ! Il y en a un qui a dû arriver peu de temps après je ne l'avais pas vu.

Les deux hommes que je voyais, je ne les connaissais pas. Quand les quatre rentrèrent, on vit mieux leurs visages. Alice alla se jeter dans les bras d'un des hommes c'était le plus vieux. Alice nous fit les présentations avec l'homme le plus âgé. Donc celui qui avait Alice dans les bras.

- Carlisle, voilà Isabella. Appelle la Bella sinon, elle fait un foin. Notre nouvelle colocataire. Bella voilà notre oncle Carlisle Cullen à Edward et à moi. Voilà sa description : Grand, blond, peau pâle, médecin, mon tonton, gentille, généreux, serviable. Plus plein d'autres qualités.

- Alice, calme-toi un peu. Essaya de la calmer un peu Carlisle.

- Bon sinon, voilà Jasper mon petit frère jumeau de 30 secondes. Décida de continuer Rosalie.

- Bon sinon, Bella tu connais les autres. Alors les gars les présentation sont faites entre vous ou pas encore ?

- C'est fait ! Décida de dire la voix la plus belle du monde, sans le regarder je savais déjà qui c'était même si je l'ai vu qu'une seule fois.

- Bon nous on y va. Décida alors Alice.

Nous partîmes Rosalie dans le camion et Alice dans sa voiture avec Edward, Jasper et Carlisle. Elle aurait pu monter avec nous mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas laisser sa voiture entre les mains d'un des garçons.

- Bella.

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi franchement. Comment est ton frère ?

- Il était coureur de jupons mais, depuis qu'il t'a vu, il a changé... Je pense qu'il veut quelque chose de sérieux avec toi.

- Comment tu sais qu'il a changé en un jour ?

- Hier soir, il aurait eue une de ses conquêtes normalement au lit comme tout les soirs et là... Rien

- D'accord merci !

Nous continuâmes la route dans un silence de plomb. C'était un silence un peu pesant. Nous arrivâmes dans le parking puis, nous commençâmes à tout monter dans la chambre à vingt heures, nous nous arrêtâmes pur manger puis à vingt heures et quart nous reprîmes. A vingt-et-une heure, nous avions - enfin - fini. J'étais tellement épuisée que je dis bonne nuit aux filles et montais toute de suite me coucher.

– **O – O – O – O – O –**

Salut tout le monde. Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Prochain chapitre... Quand j'aurais le temps, je voulais vous le poster la semaine avant la rentrée et j'ai pas eue le temps et une chose en entraîne une autre mais je suis là -enfin- xD. Bon, j'essayerais de le faire avant un mois, sinon... Au prochaine vacances, le jour de Noël xP Et un deuxième aussi j'essayerais le Jour de l'An =D ça vous fera deux chapitres assez vite =D Mais le plaisante hein, je posterais sûrement avant Noël =)

Bye-Bye, Juliette.


	5. Chapitre III Partie I

Mnie : Salut ! Merci beaucoup =) Désolée, je n'avais pas pu poster, j'avais beaucoup trop de travail pour les cours, mais bon, deux semaines c'est pas tant que ça non ? J'essayerais de poster la semaine prochain ou dans deux semaines encore je verrais mon temps libre =D Merci beaucoup. Bye-Bye !

**Chapitre III, Partie I**

Point De Vue De Bella:

Je me réveillais ce matin de bonne humeur. Je descendais les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine quand j'entendis des rires provenant du salon. Je rentrais dans le salon et vit Emmett, Jasper et Edward. Tout le monde était déjà levé.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Dis-je avec la voix endormie et pour faire remarquer que j'étais là

- Bonjour, la marmotte ! Dis Jasper

- Heyy ! Répondis-je un peu gênée

- Laisse un peu ma tite sœur Jazz'.

Tout le monde parla quand Emmett décida de faire un jeu pour mieux se connaître. On commença par Emmett qui demanda à Rosalie qui sont ses parents avec Jasper.

- Nos parents sont roi et reine d'Espagne. Dit Jasper un peu déçu

- Bon a moi ! Dit Rosalie. Bella, qui sont ou que sont tes parents ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre c'était trop dur, je me dirigeais directement dans les bras d'Emmett. Seul Emmett comprenait les autres regardaient Emmett pour qu'il dise quelque chose. Il y a eu un silence ce n'était pas un silence normal celui-là était plus que pesant. Pour casser le silence, il y avait que mes pleurs. Je me remémorais a chaque fois la scène quand j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient décédés, enfin plutôt quand on m'a appelé.

Début Du Flash-Back

Le téléphone sonnait. J'appelais Emmett pour qu'il réponde mais rien je me suis alors dit qu'il devait être allé chercher du pain. Je descendis en bas à toute vitesse pour avoir le temps de décrocher. Je tombe dans les escaliers. Je riais quand Emmett ouvrit la porte il me vit et se mit à rire aussi. Je pris le téléphone en essayant de me calmer. Même si j'avais toujours des petits hoquets de rires dans la voix. Je décrochai alors le téléphone.

- Allo ?

- Mademoiselle Swan ? C'est le lieutenant Dupont. _[N/A : Je regardais Tintin en même temps]_

- Oui ? Je suis bien Bella Swan, pourquoi ? J'avais toujours des hoquets de rires car, Emmett était plié en deux.

- Toutes mes condoléances Mademoiselle. Vos parents sont décédés à cause du déraillement du train qui allait direction Seattle.

Tout à coup, je sentais que tout autour de moi s'effondrait. Emmett prit le téléphone.

- Allo ? Je suis Emmett Swan le frère de Bella Swan. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe elle vient de s'effondrer.

- ...

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Je vis aussi Emmett raccrocher le téléphone et s'effondrer, il me prit dans ses bras puis on pleura pendant un bon bout de temps.

Fin Du Flash-Back

- En faites, nos parents sont décédés à cause du déraillement du train qui les ramenait de leurs 15 ans de mariage. Décide alors de dire Emmett. Bon et vous Alice et Edward ?

- Pareille, ils sont décédés, mais on vit avec notre oncle et notre tante, ça permet de reboucher un peu le trou. Décide aussi de dire Edward. Ce sont un peu nos parents.

- Mais...Pas...Complètement. Dit Alice en pleurant elle aussi.

Alice et moi n'arrivions pas du tout à se calmer donc, nos frères nous ont montés dans nos chambres puis ils sont descendu. Alice est devenue me rejoindre.

* TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! *

- Bel...La ! C'est...Alice...Je...Peux...Rentrer ? Elle pleurait toujours autant, même un peu plus je crois.

- Viens...Rentre...'Lice. Moi aussi, je pleurais deux fois plus.

J'essayais de me calmer pour pouvoir parler correctement avec Alice. Cette dernière était venue s'asseoir près de moi et essayer aussi de se calmer. Il y a tout à coup un geste que je ne compris pas : Alice m'avait prise dans ses bras et me berçait. Elle ne pleurait plus mais, elle avait encore les larmes au bord des yeux, qui dans pas longtemps risque de tomber.

- Tu sais Alice ! Je ne sais même pas où je vais aller à la fin de l'année. J'ai pu de parents mon frère va sûrement habiter dans un appart' mais moi je vais être dans la rue.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais parler espagnol ?

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

- Car, je sais que il y a des oreilles qui nous écoutent DERRIERE LA PORTE !

On entendit un petit « C'est pas juste ! ».

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Desea que me diga cómo?

- Bon les filles vous avez gagné, on part.

- No - se pretenden o permanecerá en una.

- Desplazamiento continuo.

- En primer lugar: Ya sea una persona determinada se le invitamos que en casa porque es empinada dingue usted mismo. En segundo lugar: También le pido que mi tiempo en casa que encuentre algo, o que allí deberá insistir en coubicación.

- ¡Muy bien!

_[N/A : Traduction :_

_- D'accord ! Tu veux me dire quoi?_

_- Non ils vont faire semblant ou il va en rester un._

_- Bon continue._

_- Premièrement: Soit une certaine personne va t'inviter chez lui car il est raide dingue de toi. Deuxièmement: Sinon, je t'inviterai chez moi le temps que tu trouve quelque chose ou on habitera en colocation.]_

Tout doucement Alice se leva du lit qui ne grinçait pas heureusement. Puis ouvrit la porte et vit tout le monde dans le couloir à parler.

-Vous avez compris la conversation ?

-Oui moi ! J'ai fait Espagnol et je fais toujours. Déclara Rosalie

- Ça veut dire quoi Rosalie ? Demanda Jasper.

Alice lui fit sa tête de chien battu, à qui personne ne peut résister et Rosalie a dû comprendre pourquoi. Elle va leur dire malheureusement...

- …

0000000-0000000

Salut les choux !

Comment allez-vous ?

Voilà un chapitre, deux semaines, ce n'est pas trop long, si ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre là. Bon, pour le passage Espagnol, je dis merci à Google Traduction ;-) Je ne sais pas parlé Espagnol, enfin pas encore =) J'aurais pu le faire en Breton mais tout de suite ça l'aurait moins fait xD Et pour l'Anglais et bah logiquement, ils sont en train de parler Anglais ^.^

Bref voilà, à plus tard les poulettes [poulets?] =D

Bye-Bye,

Juliette.


	6. Chapitre III Partie II

**Chapitre III, Partie II**

Point De Vue De Bella:

- Alice et Bella ont dit : « Les gars sont trop embêtants ! J'en ai vraiment marre. Ils me saoulent si ils pouvaient nous laisser un peu. ». Et Bella a répondu : « Oui c'est vrai j'en ai ma claque, même après Emmett. »

- Rose ! Tu n'étais pas obligée de le dire. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire "secret" ? Dit Alice en faisant avec les doigts, les guillemets.

- C'est bon les filles, on vous laisse. Dirent Jasper et Emmett en même temps.

Les garçons descendirent, avec Alice nous prîmes chacune une main de Rosalie et nous la tirâmes dans ma chambre. Puis, je fermais la porte. Alice et moi, on se jeta sur Rosalie pour la féliciter du beau mensonge qu'elle venait d'inventer.

- Bon, Rosalie j'ai une question. As-tu compris vraiment toute la conversation ?

- Oui tout de A à Z !

- Ok tu sais qui c'est alors le gars qui va peut-être inviter Bella à dormir chez lui plus tard.

- Bah, oui c'est ...

- NON ! Rose, ne lui dit pas, je veux la faire chercher.

- Bon on descend car, c'est pas pour dire mais on est chez NOUS et les gars sont tout seuls en bas !

- Ouais, on y va. Mais, ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas!

Nous descendîmes en bas tout doucement pour voir ce que faisaient les garçons. On les voyait sur le canapé en train de jouer à la Wii. On s'avança : Alice sur Jasper, on sait tous pourquoi. Rose sur Emmett même raison que Alice et moi bien sûre, je dois prendre le dernier : Edward.

On avança doucement sans faire de bruit, puis arrivées au canapé on a vu que les garçons étaient vraiment très concentrés donc, on a toute suite eu l'idée de leurs faire peur. Alice qui était au milieu de nous, avec ses doigts, faisait le compte à rebours : 3...2...1...

- Bouhhhhhhhhhh ! Criâmes-nous ensemble

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Entendîmes-nous.

Les gars se retournèrent presque au bord de la crise cardiaque. Tout les trois se tenaient le cœur et nous, nous étions pliées en deux par terre à bouger dans tout les sens.

- Vous ... Auriez... Du... Voir...Vos... Têtes. Dis-je entre plusieurs éclats de rires.

- V ... V... Vous ... Ê ... Ê ... Êtes ... Fo ... Fo ... Folle ! Bégaya Emmett.

- Tiens ... Emmett ... Qui ... Bégaye. Rigolais-je encore plus.

Edward avait encore la main sur le cœur mais, commençait à se calmer nous dit :

- Vous savez surtout toi Alice, Carlisle n'est pas là pour nous emmener à l'hôpital.

- Qui a dit que je n'étais pas là. Entendîmes-nous quelqu'un qui parlait derrière nous.

- Carlisle ? Mais, si tu es la où est Esmé ? Dit Edward

Qui peux être cette Esmé ?

- Elle est à la maison.

- Maison ? Cria Alice

- Oui, j'ai été prit à l'hôpital, j'allais pas vous laisser partir pour plus vous voir. Vous rêvez un peu trop les enfants !

- TROP COOL ! Cria la fille la plus folle du monde après moi, d'après mon frère.

- Bon, si on continuait l'action/vérité d'hier soir. On connaît les sujets sensibles les parents et la famille.

- OK ! Criâmes-nous tous ensemble.

Nous allâmes nous installer dans la buanderie au sous-sol. [N/A : Je sais pas pourquoi mais les actions/vérités sont toujours au sous-sol dans la buanderie xD]

- Je commence. Dit Edward. Bella ?

- Vérité. Dis-je. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de faire un de ses challenges, les actions que je redoutais le plus étaient celles d'Emmett.

- Es-tu déjà sorti avec un garçon ?

Mais, pourquoi voulait-il savoir ?

- Non. Dis-je honteuse en baissant la tête car, j'allais bientôt rougir. Alice ?

- Action ! Dit-elle toute excitée en voilà une qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.

- Euh... Je regardais les personnes autour de moi. Rosalie approche, je veux te dire quelque chose.

Je chuchotais à Rosalie :

- Ne m'en veux pas mais, je sais qu'ils s'aiment.

- T'inquiètes, tu peux. Je voulais le faire aussi.

- Alors, Alice tu vas ...

- Faire un bisou de 10 secondes sur la bouche de Jasper ! Criâmes Rosalie et moi.

Elle le fit et au lieu de 10 secondes, ils ont bien voulu 15 secondes et encore, vu à la vitesse que comptait Emmett, je suis sûre qu'on était au moins à 20 ou 30 secondes. On peut maintenant dire que c'est officiel.

Nous finissions la journée comme ça. Toute la semaine se déroula comme ça jusqu'à un jour qui commençait comme les autres, un coup retentit à la porte. Edward alla ouvrir et dit :

- …

0000000-0000000

Salut les choux !

Comment allez-vous ?

Me revoilà avec un chapitre, bon moins de deux mois c'est pas mal xD J'essaye de vous en préparer un entre le 25 et le 31, ce qui risque d'être dure car je déménage donc la connexion Internet, ça va être dure =/ Mais bon, je pourrais écrire sur un bloc-notes au pire xP

Bon, voilà j'espère vous reparlez très vite les poulettes [Poulets ou toujours pas?]

Bye-Bye,

Juliette.


End file.
